


Мост Екатерины

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Новый год в поезде Уилфорда.





	Мост Екатерины

– Проверка, стройся, – безжизненным голосом повторил зазубренную фразу охранник.

Пассажиры хвостовой части поезда Уилфорда встали в несколько рядов перед мужчинами в униформе.

– Один, два, три, четыре.. – говорил охранник и наблюдал, как при этом один за другим опускались на пол ряды людей.

Наконец, когда все пассажиры сидели на полу, а еще несколько стражей втолкнули тележку с протеиновыми батончиками, охранник заговорил:

– Завтра мы будем проезжать мост Екатерины. Как обычно, вы услышите объявление и поздравление по радио. 

– Как, уже? – раздосадовано выдохнул Эд.

– Все верно, Гиллиам подсчитал, что уже почти год прошел, – тихо произнес Кертис.

Эдгар удрученно засопел. 

– Это все, можете брать еду, – скомандовал тем временем охранник.

Пассажиры поднимались и выстраивались в очередь, чтобы получить свою суточную порцию желеобразных брикетов. Эдгар был непривычно молчалив и задумчив. Кертис уже не помнил, когда этот парень мог так долго держать язык за зубами. 

– Все нормально? – спросил Кертис и получил в ответ кивок.   
***

Эдгара нигде не было. Кертис несколько раз прошел по вагону туда и обратно, заглядывая на полки и вызывая недовольные возгласы тамошних обитателей. Ему было тревожно. Эд еще никогда не исчезал. Вечно отирался рядом, а если и отходил, то маячил в поле зрения. В очередной раз Кертис заглянул в отсек к Гиллиаму и, осмотрев каждый угол его закутка, спросил:

– Эдгар все не появлялся?

Он уже был готов получить отрицательный ответ, но старик хитро улыбнулся и сказал:

– Появлялся. Он на верхнем ярусе.

– Что он там забыл? – Кертис задрал голову, пытаясь рассмотреть лохматую макушку под потолком. Но там было довольно темно, и ничего разглядеть не удалось. Кертис знал, что Эд не любит лазать наверх. Именно поэтому он даже не подумал искать там.

– У него может быть своя жизнь? – фраза Гиллиама прозвучала как утверждение, нежели вопрос.

«Нет», – чуть было не ляпнул Кертис. Он еще раз посмотрел на верхний ярус и ушел прочь.

Когда наступила ночь, он ворочался на своем месте и никак не мог уснуть. Полка под ним пустовала. 

– Где же тебя носит? – прошептал Кертис и, не дождавшись друга, уснул.

Утром, открыв глаза, Кертис первым делом посмотрел на нижнюю полку. Эдгар мирно спал, по самые уши завернувшись в одеяло. От сердца отлегло. Весь следующий день Эдгар вел себя, как обычно, шумно. И Кертис решил ни о чем не спрашивать, ведь старик Гиллиам был прав. Пусть они все время на виду друг у друга, но каждый имеет право на что-то свое.  
***

– Уважаемые дамы и господа, – раздался голос из хрипучего динамика. 

Пассажиры хвоста засмеялись. Господами их называют редко, всего лишь раз в год. Да и то только потому, что радиосеть по всему поезду общая, а к пассажирам первого класса иначе и не обращаются.

– Мы проезжаем мост Екатерины! – продолжил голос из динамика. – А это значит, что прошел еще один год на экспрессе Уилфорда. С Новым годом! Счастливого моста Екатерины!

Вокруг вмиг поднялся радостный галдеж, все начали сыпать поздравлениями, обниматься, целоваться, а некоторые даже дарить подарки. 

– С Новым годом, Эдгар! – сказал Кертис.

– С Новым годом, Кертис! – произнес Эд и вложил в его руку что-то холодное.

От неожиданности Кертис отшатнулся и посмотрел на свою ладонь. На ней лежала заточка, сделанная довольно аккуратно. Так, как он сам учил Эда. Кертису стало стыдно, что он ничего не приготовил. Раньше он умудрялся что-то мастерить из подручных средств. Мячи из тряпья или солдатиков из старых винтов. А потом Эдгар вырос, и, казалось, необходимость в новогодних подарках отпала. А вот те раз! 

– Спасибо, хорошая получилась, – поблагодарил Кертис. 

Он проверил острие пальцем и тут же одернул при виде выступившей капли крови. Эдгар улыбнулся широко и довольно, будто задарил по меньшей мере Кадиллак. Кертису стало неловко, и он развел руками.

– Прости, я ничего не приготовил.

Эдгар, казалось, нисколько не расстроился. 

– Эй, а с чего ты взял, что это тебе? Это Уилфорду. Передашь ему от моего имени, когда придет время.

Он подмигнул и лукаво улыбнулся, и Кертис засмотрелся на его губы. Спустя секунду он притянул к себе парнишку и прижал так крепко, что даже сквозь их куртки почувствовал торчащие ребра. «Какой же худенький», – подумал Кертис. Хорошо было бы накормить Эдгара рождественским гусем, что когда-то в прошлой жизни готовила его бабушка. 

– Гиллиам говорил, что раньше в новогоднюю ночь люди загадывали желания, – горячо пробормотал Эд куда-то в шею, отчего у Кертиса выступил румянец.

– Что ты хочешь загадать? – спросил он, мечтая поскорее добраться до их отсека.

– Встретить следующий Новый год в начале поезда, вместе.

– Я думаю, я в состоянии исполнить это желание, – Кертис потерся подбородком о макушку Эда.

Эдгар зарылся носом в ворот и прошептал в ямочку между ключицами. 

– А чего хочешь ты? – спросил он.

– Прямо сейчас? Есть одна идея.

Кертис взял его за руку и повел в сторону их отсека. Там, за занавесью, можно было скрыться от чужих взглядов хотя бы ненадолго. Как раз, чтобы успеть жадно поцеловать, залезть холодными пальцами под теплую одежду, повалить на полку несопротивляющееся тело и торопливо и по возможности ласково им овладеть. Кертис знал, что когда придет время восстания, Эд встанет с ним рядом плечо к плечу, будет рваться в бой в первых рядах и прикрывать ему спину. Возможно, кто-то из них не выживет, возможно, они оба умрут. Но пока у них есть еще время в запасе. Совсем немного, и его обязательно хватит, чтобы быть счастливыми.


End file.
